Accidents Leads to Romance(Completed)
by appypie
Summary: Jeff and his family and friends go through what it was like after the macth with Rob on Smackdown. And it also leads to a very unexpected romance with Trish.
1. Regrets

Disclaimer: Don't own WWF and don't own the characters

Disclaimer: Don't own WWF and don't own the characters

"Damn Jeff, don't scare me like that! You could've broken your back or worse! You had the crap scared out of me. I swear if you climb one ladder one more time I'll…."

"Matt, I'm okay. Chill man…ahh." Jeff winced as a jolt of pain struck his lower back. "God it hurts."

"Jeff you're not okay. What the hell is the matter with you! You could've been….been…paralyzed! Jeff, I thought…"

"Matty how many….times do I….have to…ahhhh." Jeff squeezed his eyes shut and tried to lay down but couldn't.

"Where's those damn doctors at anyway, huh?" Jeff narrowed his eyes to his older brother painfully and saw him heartbroken. He was worried. Hell he was terrified! But this one was different. It was almost like Matt was on the verge of tears. But still was angry at the stunt his brother did that night. It made Matt's heart skip a beat when he saw that Jeff couldn't move. He wanted to go out there and help him, but he was so in shock that it froze him in his seat.

"Matt you okay?" Jeff knew he wasn't, but just had to ask something. Matt was staring a hole in him.

"I'm just looking at you. I want to call you a jackass but I can't. I just want you to just quit it okay? Man, please. You scared me. Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again? Ever!" Matt felt tears roll out of his eyes. His fists clenched onto his sides. "You do your little risky moves, but the results can be fatal. What if you did'nt just suffer bruised ribs? You are so lucky!"

Jeff did'nt say a thing, but lowered his eyes. "I know but…"

"Me and dad told you a million times to tone it down. I mean you can still do it, but doing a Senton bomb off a 25 foot ladder into a table? That's just suicide man!"

"I know…" mumbled Jeff.

"You don't know!" snapped Matt roughly. "God! You are so naïve! I knew this day would come. The day that you would see what happens when you're way off from Xtreme. I hope you learned your lesson." Matt wiped some of his tears and shook his head. Jeff looked up, but decided not to say a thing. 

He was right! Jeff was way too Xtreme that night. He could've been paralyzed or worse!

Jeff winced again as his back throbbed harder. 

He's right. 

It was all he could think.

"Matt…" he began, but his brother cut him off.

"It's not worth it! Now next time when you climb a ladder, you better think twice! I should not have to suffer from this again. Especially dad." Matt gave his bother one last look and left. Jeff felt his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. He hated when Matt was angry with him, but this was far from anger. It was emotional. Matt was never this sad and disappointed in his life. Jeffslowly laid down, without hurting himself. His back was stiff. As he awaited the doctors, he continued to think. Then dad came into his mind.

"Hey mom. No, I'm fine. I hit my head harder than I thought. But that was like an hour ago." Amy was in the hotel lobby, talking on her cell to her mom. "Oh, well, Jeff is doing okay. I guess." She paused to listen and took a deep breath. "Yeah. I was so scared. I never been that scared in my life. I just want to hug him right now. Man, he's such a idiot, in a good way that is." 

She heard footsteps behind her. "I better go. I'll tell Jeff hi for you. Love you too. Bye." Amy clicked off and turned around. It was Matt, carrying his luggage and had an emotional expression, that caught her attention.

"Jeff, isn't it." she said lowly. He looked up at her nodded. 

"Matt, if you want to be alone, that's fine with me. I'll understand. I know how much this hurts you. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I am. Just mad too ya know."

Amy stood across from him and sighed. "So, I should, um..go stay in Molly's room right?"

"You don't have too." Said Matt scanning around that lobby. "I really do need some company. Especially you." Amy smiled slightly. "You sure?" 

"Yeah. I need to get my mind off of things too. I just hope Jeff comes to his senses."

"Me too." Agreed Amy.

"We better get to our room." Matt gradually took her hand and they made their way to their room.

"Jeff, you are going to be fine." Assured Shane Helms. He pulled Jeff's arm around his shoulder and carefully lead him to the hotel entrance. "What did the docs say about your back."

"Said, I was lucky and I do have serious bruised ribs and a fractured back. I might need crutches." Said Jeff.

"You do NEED crutches. You can't even walk without someone holding you."

"I hope this isn't permanent though."

"You better hope." Just then a very familiar brunet rushed past them, without even noticing Jeff. She dropped her suitcase and leaned down to pick it up and noticed Shane and Jeff. Her eyes went wide. "Shane? Jeff Hardy?" She stood up and smirked. "What am I seeing. An alliance member and a WWf superstar? Helping each other? Touching." Jeff grimaced at her remark. "Go whine to someone else."

"How about if I just whine to you, cripple." Snapped Stephanie.

"Stephanie. I'm just helping him. Give him a break here. He fell through a table for gods sake." Said Shane. Stephanie shook her head. "Well, it was his choice to destroy himself." She looked down at her watch. "I better get going. See ya boys." She whirled around and headed in the hotel, with the two following along.

"What a bicth. I'm still trying to get reasons, why Hunter married her. Ugh!" spatted out Jeff. Shane snickered. "I know what ya mean man."

Amy pushed up her reading glasses and continued you reading her novel. She sat cross legged on the bed next to Matt who was staring up at the ceiling anonymously. He was in a deep trance.  
Damn it Jeff! I wish you could see what your doing to your body right now. I never called dad, but he's probably worried. I just know it.

A flash back of Jeff falling through that table went through Matt's head. The pieces of the wood scattered around the floor. Jeff barley moved. The Emt's arrived, with the stretcher. The thought of it was so horrible. Frightful.

"Jeff. Don't. Why'd you do it." He said suddenly out loud. Amy looked down at Matt and saw that Matt was tossing and turning and holding his head. She set the book down immediately and pushed over a lock of dark curly hair from his face.

"Jeff." He uttered. Amy placed a hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder. "Ssssshhhhh, Matt. It's okay." She whispered. She rested her head against him and laid there for awhile trying to relax him. He finally stopped and his eyes flew open. His chest was pounding and his body was filled with perspiration.

He felt someone laying on him and let his hand go through Amy's soft red hair. He sighed. "Aim's you up?"

"Hmmmm….yeah." she said tiredly.

Matt rested his other hand on her waist. "I think I had a nightmare."

"Me too." She mumbled, apparently falling asleep.

"You okay? Did I scare you?" She shuffled around a bit and got comfortable onto his body and said, "No….not at all…." She slowly fell asleep. Matt rubbed her back a bit and said, "I love you." Quietly. He looked over at the clock on the desk. It was 11 at the night.

"I need some sleep." He said to himself. He slowly stopped massaging Amy's back and carefully pulled away from Amy. He gently let her rest on the bed and placed a light kiss to her lips and tip-toed to the bathroom to change.

Jeff had a lot of trouble sleeping. Especially nightmares of him falling through that table. And also dreams of ending up in a wheelchair or something. What a scare. He was 23 years old, bout to turn 24! He couldn't end his career at an early age like this! Jeff would never give up this incident for his fans. It wasn't him.

Jeff hardly slept that night. He awoke and felt his back ach bad. "Ahhh, I need some pain killers." He rolled off the bed and tried his best to stand up. Slightly he could, but had to be hunched over a bit. He slowly and sorely walked over to the bathroom, until the hotel phone began to rang. He groaned annoyingly.

Darnnet! He thought. He limped over to the phone and answered it.

"What!?" he said annoyed.

"Jeff, that is totally not how you talk to a friend on the phone." Scolded the girl.

"Man, who is this?"

"Hello! Its me Trish." Jeff sighed. "Well at least it's you. What do you want?"

"I saw what happen tonight." It was quick silence and Trish, spoke up. "Jeff?"

"What?"

"You alright?" Her voice became serious and concerned. "I'm doing shitty right now."

"Jeff I'm serious. That fall you took. And the way you couldn't move…god...you scared the hell out of me."

"Yeah I scared the hell out of a lot of people." He said scartastically. "Especially Matt. My father. And Amy. I just spoke to my dad too. Now I'm starting to regret what I did tonight, Trish. I mean that could've ended my career, but those risks I take…I can't help it you know? It's me. It's who I am. I mean the crowd just gets me rallied up."

"I know." Said Trish. "But, I really don't want nothing to happen to you okay? Please be careful." Jeff half heartedly smiled. "Thanks for your concern Trish."

"What are friends for." She said.

"Friends? Oh yeah, friends."

"So…um…I'll see you soon." She began.

"Trish you'll see me. Thanks again for caring."

"Jeffy, I'll always care. Like you cared for me."

"I did? Oh I mean I did, hehhe."

"Jeff, rest okay. I love you." Jeff was almost startled by the words that Trish just said. "W-what?"

"I love you." She repeated.

"Me too, I guess."

"No, silly. As a friend." She giggled on the other line. Jeff sighed in relief. "Oh, sorry. Forgot. Love ya too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hope you like it!! Please review!

** **


	2. D-A-T-E

"Let's make it 2 weeks." Suggested the Doctor.

"Are you kidding? That's way too long."

"Sorry, but that's the only way you can get into good fighting condition." The woman left, leaving Jeff frustrated. _Man! 2 weeks! Just when things can get any worse._

Jeff pulled back on his shirt and was ready to leave until someone knocked on the door. He hobbled his way toward the door and opened it. His heart jumped up his throat. "T-Trish?"

"Jeff, you're alright! I'm so glad." She smiled and carefully gave him a hug. Jeff pulled away quickly and blushed. "Y-y-yeah." Trish handed him a get-well card and a Scooby Doo balloon. "Here, look what I got cha." Jeff gave her an uneasy smile. "Thanks." Trish helped Jeff to a seat. "You look tired. Want me to read your card to you?" Jeff rested his head on the chair and nodded.

"I don't mind. I was ready to leave anyway's."

"Leave? Well, who was going to help you walk to your car and stuff? Where's Matt at?" said Trish in a surprised voice. "Surely he did'nt think you could drive home with a bad back?"

"Trish, you sound like my mom." Laughed Jeff. "But in a good way." Trish opened up the card and cleared her throat. "Ahem. Dear Jeff, I hope you get well soon and feel better. I want to let you know, that you've been a good friend to me ever since we...um…well you know and I do appreciate that. And I'll always love you. And I know you love Scooby doo, so I got you a balloon of him."

Trish set the card down and tied the balloon around Jeff wrist. "There you go."

"Thanks." 

"Well, I'm done here. Want me to drive you home?"

"Sure." Jeff managed to get up and Trish took his arm. "Don't they give you crutches in this hospital?"

"Wait, maybe I should wait for the doctor to return."

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Trish forced Jeff back down in the chair and sat on the other chair across from him. 

"Jeffy?" she asked. Jeff looked at her and thought _why does she keep calling me that? Its like we go together or something!_

__"I was thinking, about going out to dinner." She saw the surprised look on Jeff's face and quickly said, "It's not like you have to, cause well I'm not making you go! If you don't wanna go out, I understand."

"You mean a date?" 

Trish slowly nodded yes and she narrowed her eyes down to her feet. "No, yes, I don't know!"

A date! Oh, man! Just great! She asks me on a date! What the heck am I going to do? I don't even like her! Wait a minute I do like her! No I don't.

"Well." She said.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Trish hid her red face and tried hard not to smile. "So it's a date then."

"It's okay." Just then the doctor came back in. She saw Trish. "Hi, excuse me are you a family member of Mr. Hardy here?"

"Yeah." She lied getting up from her seat. "I'm his cousin." She lied.

"Well, I may need to talk to you."

"Okay." Said Trish. She waved bye to Jeff and followed the doctor out the door. Jeff shook his head. As soon as he thought he was falling asleep, a certain someone poked his head in the room. "Yo Jeff! Wakey wakey." 

Jeff did'nt have to open his eyes to recognize the voice. It was Matt and it seemed that he wasn't mad at him anymore. He hoped.

Matt came in followed by Amy holding a stuffed teddy bear. "We came to pick you up. Ready?"

"No."

"We'd guess." Said Amy sitting at the empty seat that was across from Jeff. "So what are you going to wear tonight?" she asked grinning. Jeff raised his eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"Rainbow what are you going to dress in for tonight? I mean hello! It's a dinner date for gods sakes."

"You over heard me and Trish talking?" Jeff looked over at Matt who was busy reading the get-well card Trish had gave him. "No! Don't read that!" cried Jeff ready to jump out of his seat and snatch it, but Amy got in his way. She sat him back down. "No way Jeff." Jeff, in humiliation covered his face, as he heard Matt began to read it out loud. After the torture was over he heard his brother making kissy noises towards him.

"Quit it." Said Jeff.

"Jeff, come on. It's just a date. Nothing serious." Said Matt handing the card to Amy.

"On the contrary, it is serious." Said Amy. "It's so cute. Jeff has a date. Jeff has a date. Jeff has a date."

"Amy, do you have to do that?" said Jeff. "Would you guys quit mocking me? It's not like I never gone out before?"

"Jeff, this one is special." Said Matt. "You go out with Trish." Him and Amy began to sing their chant again, making Jeff want to throw himself out the building. This was so embarrassing. 

"You guy's are such eaves droppers."

"Awwww look, it's a Scooby doo balloon." Pointed out Amy. "And it's tied on Jeff's wrist, like a little baby." She cooed. "That's so sweet."

"Did Trish do that?" snickered Matt. "Gosh, you two are a match made in heaven. I did'nt know she liked Scooby doo." Amy and Matt began to laugh and Jeff began to think about taking his life before the teasing got worse. 

"Ha, ha very funny." He mumbled. "Your making me feel better already." He said scartastically. Matt and Amy tried to hold on to their laughter, but couldn't.

"I'm outta here." Jeff tried to get up, but had trouble. It grabbed Matt's attention. He took his brother's arm and Amy took his other arm.

"Now you two decide to get serious." He said.

"Sorry, Jeff, but it was so funny." Squealed Amy in laughter.

"Well, it wasn't funny to me."

"Sorry man." Apologized Matt with an amuse smile. "I couldn't help it either." 

"So dose that mean you forgive me now?"

"As long as you promise not to try to kill yourself again."

"I promise."

"Then that's nothing to worry about huh? We have to worry about your D-A-T-E."


	3. She likes Him! He Likes Her!

See what driving yourself through a table causes you? A date with the Trish herself. Man, I wish I never did that senton. And I wish I never 'saved' Trish from Big Show. I also wish that I never said yes to her about our date. Now I have Matt and Amy up my back about it. What friends they are. I'm in the middle of a crisis and their busy making fun of me. And it just so happens that Scooby doo is cool! What's wrong with that? Anyways, when is this damn date huh?

"Jeff, you okay? You seem dreamy today." Said Matt across the table. "What's wrong?

Jeff shook his head and spoke, "Nothing, just thinking about tonight."

"Your date?" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you don't have to rub it in.," said Jeff bitterly. He rested his elbows on the kitchen table and let his hands rest on his fists. "How did I get myself into this."

"I think I can answer that one for you."

"I know how, I was talking to myself, not you." 

"Geeze, I was only trying to help."

"Well apparently your not."A moment of silence filled the room, until Matt broke it. "I know why you're miserable. You like Trish so much, that you don't want to make an ass of yourself on your date. That's why your bicthen today. Right?" Jeff looked up at his brother.

"Me. Me like Trish? Are you out of your mind?" Jeff gave a little laugh, trying to sound convincing, but that did'nt work.

"No, but I think you are. You like her do you? All those times you denied it. All lies. You like her." Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Okay! You caught me. But if word gets out, I will sure murder you. Got it?" admitted Jeff. Matt chuckled. "I can't believe it. You have a thing for Trish. Wait till Aims here about this."

Jeff stood up from his seat. "You can't tell her! This is only between you and me! We made a deal." Matt got up and leaned over the table to his bro. "Deal? We never shook hands did we?" Jeff moaned in frustration. "But, Matt, you can't!" Matt was ready to reach for the phone, but Jeff grabbed his hand.

"Matt, don't." Matt rolled his eyes. "Fine. I won't. But you have to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Give me all the dibs on your date tonight."

"B-b-but…"

"No buts Pal." Said Matt slapping Jeff's back hard, not even acknowledging his brother's injury.

"But that's personal, right?" uttered Jeff finally.

"I think I hear Amy's phone ringing…" started Matt in a singsong voice, grabbing the phone. Jeff snatched the phone away. "Okay! I'll do it." Matt grinned. "Good. Now you should start getting ready. Don't let that back kill ya."

"I won't. You made it worsen." Said Jeff underneath his breath, as he felt that slap on his back take effect.

"Amy, I don't know what to do. I mean I never gone out in a very long time. I'm totally scared." Said Trish. Amy grinned. "Don't worry. Jeff is a nice guy."

"I know that."

"Well why are you so worried then?"

"Well…."

"If you want tips. Here's a little tip I want to share with ya. He's very sensitive about his feelings and what not. Don't break his heart. And make sure you watch his back. He can get a little grumpy at times if you touch it." 

"I know that, but I sort of like him." Amy raised her eyebrows.

"Okay I really like him." Amy nodded at that approvingly.

"I give up! I'm uncontrollably in love with him. If it wasn't for that table bump, I wouldn't be here, worrying about a date!" Trish let her hand brush back her hair and she laid flat on Amy's bed. "I can't believe I'm talking like this."

God, and I thought it was only a crush. Man! Don't tell me, I have majorly real feelings for Jeff. Please don't tell me.

Trish squeezed her eyes shut and tried to find where she was at, at the moment.

I'm here at Amy's house, on her bed, and screaming my love for Jeff Hardy. Okay, this is not a dream. Why isn't it a dream?! I'm going insane!

"Trish." She heard Amy's voice faintly. 

"Yes."

"Trish! Open your eyes!" said Amy a little louder, breaking into Trish's thoughts.

"What?"

Amy let out a small smirk and crossed her arms and said, "My O My. If it isn't Miss Stratus here, spilling your heart out to Mr. Xtreme himself. Don't tell me I'm dreaming. This is totally insane."

"You've read my mind." Said Trish to herself. "More like a Nightmare." She sat up on her elbows. "Any advice?" 

"Good luck. Does that help?"

"Sure, but Aims." She began. "Swear not to tell?" Amy lowered her eyes for a moment and a thoughtful expression appeared on her face.

"Well?"

"Maybe…. But I was willing to tell Matt the wonderful news…."

"No way!" Cut off Trish. "Promise not to tell!" 

"What do I get out of this?"

"What do you want?"

"The scoop. That's all."

"You mean the date?"

"Yeah…"

"B-b-but that's personal right?" Trish gave her Amy a questionable look. Amy reached for her cell. "I hear Matt's phone ringing…" She started.

"Alright. Fine."

"Good."

"Is he okay?" asked Rob in a concerned tone. "I mean was it that bad?"

"No, but he's not okay. He's going on a date." Said Matt. "Anyway, why you care?" It was a long pause and then Rob spoke up. "Well, it scared me too ya know. I mean, I've got to know Jeff a bit and well he seems pretty cool and watching his old matches. You know TLC's; he seems risk taking, but talented. I don't want to see this young athlete end his career like this. I mean come on; you have to agree with me on that. He needs to tone it down, just like you have."

"Well, your right about that." Agreed Matt. "And thanks for your concern, I think." 

"No problem." said Rob.

"Anything else?"

"So, is Jeff having any regrets?"

"No duh, I talked him down two days ago at Smackdown. I think I got through his head real good. I forgave him."

"Oh, good. I hate to see brother relationships fall apart."

"Me too, I guess." Said Matt unsurely. 

"Well, I better get going. Nice talking with ya. Tell Jeff I said hi and good luck on that date."

"I will." Matt clicked off and turned to his brother who gave him a, 'who was it?" look.

"It was…um…uh..Rob." Matt sat the phone down. 

"Really? What did he want?"

"Said he was worried and sorry and…who cares, let's worry about your date." Said Matt trying to change the subject.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing, he said hi."

"Why?"

"Like I care, come on." Matt pushed his brother gently towards the steps.

"Why in the hurry." Asked said Jeff trying to get his grip on the rail. Matt stared down at his watch. "Look at the time, you are going to be late. Let's get a move on."

"Alright, alright I'm moving."

"Really? What else?"

"Matt's been having weird dreams lately. Like Nightmares and it's really bothering me. He dreams about his brother dying and stuff. He told me. Well sort of…" Amy trailed off and tried to think what Matt said in his dream. "He yelled it I guess." She shook the thought off and continued brushing through Trish's blond hair.

"Hmmmm…Must be frightful."

"Like, last night, Matt awoke and called me, thinking Jeff was dead. I told him it was all a dream, so I went over to his place and comforted him and slept over. You shoulda have heard his voice. I just knew something was wrong."

"Wow…. Too bad you guys don't live together."

"We will." Amy pulled Trish's hair in a bun and let a few of her hairs dangle on the sides of her face. "You look like a princess."

"I do? "

"Yup, Jeff will die, once he sees you."

"Now back to the scary dreams." Said Trish, who was now interested in the subject. "Does their father know about it?"

"Maybe…" Just then the doorbell ringed. "I'll be right back." Amy headed out the bedroom.

Trish stood up and headed over to the mirror. She smiled at herself. _I do look like_ a _princess. I hope Jeff would see that tonight._

She sighed wearily and plopped herself onto the bed.


	4. Romantic? How about some Burger King?

"Shane I really don't feel like arguing with you right now." Said Stephanie. "When I say no, I mean no." She sat back down at her desk and frowned. "I will not let you have a day off on Raw. And that's that."

Shane who stood by the doorway and sighed in frustration. "But Stephanie you don't understand…."

"Shane, I can't have you take a day off! Want to know why? Because Austin, doesn't believe in day offs!" said Stephanie, giving him an intense stare. "And besides, wouldn't it be weird to see an Alliance member just take off?" She began to fiddle with her brand new hat. 

"Well sometimes we need breaks you know." Stated Shane. "I mean I did your dirty work. I was respectful to our team and Stone Cold. What else do you desire from me?" Stephanie stopped playing with her hat and gradually stood up.

"What else? What else?!" She glared at Shane and pounded her fists on the desk and said, "It's Jeff isn't it? Trying to see if your friend is okay, huh?" Shane gaped and unsteadily said no. But Steph did'nt buy it. "He fell down and never got up! Who the hell cares! Hurricane, what is wrong with you? Have you simply lost your mind? Are you brain dead?"

Stephanie grew redder and redder by the minute. Shane put up a hand to try to calm her down. "No, its not Jeff…."

"You don't have to lie. I know and you'll be sorry. You dishonor me. Go!" she motioned him to leave. "Get out! I said get out of my office!" Shane backed away and left immediately. Stephanie slumped back down in her seat. "I'll make sure that Shane gets what he deserves."She rested her feet on her desk.

I mean why is everyone worried about that Rainbow freak! He was the one who brought it upon himself. It's not my fault. It's not anybody's fault! It's HIS fault. Why should I care?

Amy looked up at her clock that hung on the wall. She noticed it was almost 8 and knew that Jeff and Trish were out on their dinner date. She hoped everything went as plan. You see, Matt had rented a limo for the two and sent them off to one of those expensive restaurants and Jeff really wasn't use to the fancy stuff, so he might be a little uncomfortable. Perhaps even timid.

Anyway, as it hit eight she dialed Matt's number and decided to invite him over. She was a little exhausted from all that preparation that she did on Trish. So she needed someone to confide in.

**Meanwhile…**

** **

**"**Where are we going? I'm sure that I never seen this place before. And who bought the idea of having us in a limo? It's not like where getting married. And what is with theses clothes? Are we going to a funeral or what? And…" Jeff was abruptly stopped by Trish's finger on his lips.

"Jeff." She started and put down her hand. She cleared her throat. "You seem to be nervous. Am I wrong?"

"No, why you say that. I'm never nervous. I mean at least I was 10 minutes ago." Jeff let his eyes wonder over out the tinted windows and stared out at the dazzling lights of the town. "I'm not nervous." 

"Well, I was too 10 minutes ago. Seeing you and the limo. I mean this date could go well." She said. "We get along. We're friends, right? I was there for you."

"Why do you forever say that?" he suddenly asked.

"Because…" said Trish and hastily began to think of an answer. "Because...."

"Because what?"

"Jeff, the point is, that there's nothing to be nervous about. Its dinner for god's sakes. It's not like we have a thing for each other. I mean friends. Always friends. And let's get through this together, with some friendly conversation. Got it?"

"Got it." But you had to admit. Jeff WAS nervous. Not ten minutes ago. But all the minutes. He was sitting in a limo, heading to an elegant diner, with a gorgeous girl. That's nervous. But when Trish had stated to be friends, that gave his hopes down. Did she really mean that? Always friends. That's it? Jeff was feeling more than that. 

Right now his mind, as he looked out at the murky majestic night, he really hunted more. It's like a fairytale. The limo is your carriage and your princess is Trish. But you can't tell how you really feel to that princess.

Jeff sighed vaguely and then noticed what he was thinking. He shook off his thoughts and thought, I don't like her. She's only a friend! I can't believe I thought that.

But he knew he was acting foolish. Jeff knew that he like her. He told Matt already. Now that guy is probably spreading it to all their friends. Even when the guy promised.

"Jeff. Where almost there." Burst out Trish. She told the driver to let the window down.

"I can't believe we're here."

"Oh, great. One of those French restaurants right?"

"So, its amazing."

"Why can't it be Spanish?"

"Because it's not silly." Trish got out the limo and stared at the restaurant in delight. She breathed in the cool brisk air and exhaled. "This is totally great. Jeff its cool right? Jeff?" Trish turned around.

Jeff leaned against the car with non-interest in his eyes. "Trish it's just a restaurant get over it."

"A restaurant? Jeff it's our date restaurant." Trish turned around back at the sight and she smiled broadly. She clasped her hands together. "Let's go." She took Jeff's hand.

"Can't we go to Burger King or something? Something more us?"

"Why eat fast when you can eat romantic?"

"Because fast is faster and I thought we were friends, not romantic." Said Jeff scartastically. Trish rolled her eyes as she pulled Jeff in the restaurant, like he was a 2 year old.

"Come on. Don't embarrass me like this Jeff." She said quietly as they entered. 

"Well, stop dragging me." He spoke trying to let loose of her grip. They were fully in, being addressed by host and was shown to a table of two. It was bit crowded and the violinist played a gentle piece. Jeff observed around the area. He slightly leaned over the table and whispered, "This place is too calm."

"Duh." Whispered back Trish. "It's delicate. You know how those upper class is."

"Well I'm use to Pearl Jam. Do they mind playing it?" he said a little too loud. Trish kicked him in the shin, not too hard though. Jeff winced and reached for his right knee. "Whatcha do that for?"

"Jeff, can you read? That sign over there says: Use quiet and reasonable voices." She said softly.

"Oh, well sheesh. I did't see." Said Jeff under his breath. He still rubbed his sore knee. "You did'nt have to kick me. And are those Amy's shoes. Her shoes hurt like…"

"Ahem, Mrs. Mr. May I take your order?"

"I thought you said this was a French restaurant." Said Jeff. Trish ignored him. 

"Um, we would like to have a couple of minutes. Thanks anyway."

"Very well." The man left and gave a repulsive glance at Jeff as he noticed his alternative hairstyle.

"Whats his problem."

"You know Jeffy, it would've been better if you washed that dye out and use your regular hair color. I mean some people disprove of it, in these kinda of restaurants." Said Trish uneasily.

"Well if that guy don't like my colors, than he can go to hell." Said Jeff. Some people around the other tables heard. Trish clapped a hand on her head miserably. Why did I open my big mouth?

Jeff stood up and called, "Hey big nose! Turn around!" The waiter turned around and heaved in anger as Jeff gave him the finger. Trish, who was so embarrassed right now, slouched down at her seat and tried to hide herself from the audience. All eyes were on them.

"Yeah, that's right you big dork." Jeff sat back down and picked up his menu like nothing happened. "What rich people. Think there all that with their money." He noticed Trish with her head down.

"Trish? Whats wrong?" She lifted her head up.

"I don't even want to know you anymore. I was ready to move to a different table. Jeff you embarrassed me so much. You mainly embarrassed yourself. What made you get the idea to stick the finger at a high honored waiter? Are you nuts? We could get kicked out for that."

"See, I told you we should've went to Burger King."

"Jeff, be serious for once."

"I am. I hate when people judge me."

"I know, but sometimes you have to control it." It was long pause.

This might be the right time to tell him, she thought as she watched Jeff gaze down at the menu. He too was in thoughts of his own.

Look at him. So vulnerable. And I just want to embrace him. See that's what got you into this mess Trish. He was weak and hurt in the ring and you just had to kiss him. Now he's saddened and hurt, that people judge him differently. Now I just want to say that I really love him and I don't care how he looks. But yet, I'm still troubled.

Jeff twitched around with his fork.

Trish nervously twirled a string of hair around her finger.

Both thinking and what to say next.

Jeff stopped fiddling with the fork and Trish stopped twirling her hair. They looked up and locked eyes for a minute and both turned away.

Whats wrong with me? Thought Trish. She began to get frustrated with herself. Every time there's a chance for me to yell out my feelings, I always choke. I so suck. I wonder what Jeff's thinking.

Now here I thought, that this night couldn't get any worse. I majorly embarrass myself in front her. She probably thinks I'm an asshole right now, thought Jeff. Yeah, a fairytale. Well more like a nightmare. What else could go wrong?

"Hmmm…what else can go wrong." Said Trish suddenly breaking the silence. Jeff looked up at her. "Hey."

"What?"

"You've read my mind."

"So, you too was thinking what I was thinking?" said Trish.

"Yeah, I think."

"Oh."

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for embarrassing you. I really got annoyed that's all and half of it was to show off." Trish laughed modestly. "I know what you mean. Trying to be macho, huh?"

"Maybe." 

Trish opened up her menu. "Want to order?"

"Yeah, I was hoping for that. Is that waiter coming again?"

To be continued…

****


	5. Jeff's little crises

"Oh Matt, what are you doing?" asked Amy. Matt had just came over. He had made himself comfortable on Amy's sofa, and was dialing someone on his cell. "Oh, nothing." He lied. Amy did'nt believe him and hopped onto his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck she spoke, "You're lying. Tell me. Come on." 

"Um, Amy I'm busy, so could you please…" Amy cut him off by a kiss. 

"Aims…" Amy pulled away. 

"Maaaatttttt…" she said in a singsong tone. "I hate it when you keep secrets." She began to stroke his back with her finger and as she did, she glided it across his belt buckle…. "I hate it when she gets like this." He mumbled, catching her hand before it went any lower.

"What?"

"Oh, I just said I love it when you get like this." He covered up.

"You do? Well I should call you over more often." Amy leaned over toward his mouth, but Matt slightly resisted.

"Amy, babe, I know you want to have fun, but I really need to call someone. Can you give me a sec?" said Matt moving away when Amy was going for another kiss. She sulked and said, "Who is this someone?"

"Um, Shane." He lied again.

"Shane? I thought you two weren't cool anymore?"

"Well, we still are. Now do me favor and meet me upstairs. You know guy to guy business." Amy disappointedly got off of Matt. "Alright, but be quick about it." 

"I will." Matt watched as Amy headed up the steps. As she went out of his sight, he immediately dialed up Jeff's cell phone number. 

Amy made fake little footsteps, as she was there fore trying to ploy Matt that she was heading up stairs. She leaned against the side of the staircase quietly. Trying to listen in on Matt's conversation.

The phone dialed twice and then Jeff picked it up.

"Hello, Jeffro here."

"Jeff it's me, Matt."

"Matt, glad to hear from you."

"What's up bro?"

"Nothing much. Me and Trish had a great time and well we're headed to my place."

"That it?"

"Yeah that it. Expected more, Mr. Weirdo."

"No, I was only trying to see if you did well on the date."

"Well, it was okay. I'll meet with you tomorrow at your place."

"Nope, at Amy's place."

"Kay, see ya there."

"Bye, Rainbow." Matt clicked off. And was ready to continue watching TV until Amy came out of hiding. He jumped a little once he saw her. "Aims, you scared me."

"Liar. You were talking to Jeff."

"You heard?"

"Uh-huh." Amy grabbed his two hands and pulled him up off the couch. "It really doesn't bother me. But getting dibs on dates? Geez that desperate?"

"I'm sure you would of done the same thing."

"Let's go to my room. I'm feeling restless Matty. Can you make it better?" Said Amy seductively. She dragged him up the steps.

"Okay Aims, what ever you say." Matt followed her.

"Jeff, I had the best time in my life. If I had one wish in the world I would go out with you again." Said Trish. Jeff blushed and said, "Knowing you, of course you would." Trish held on to his arm and leaned beside his shoulder.

"And I would never depart from this house, without you."

"You wouldn't?"

"No, Jeff I would never leave you alone here." Trish glanced up at him, with a solemn tone in her voice and a determined expression surrounded her face. "Jeff, I would rather be with you for the rest of my life. I got to know you real well, tonight." She held on tight to Jeff as if he would vanish. Jeff eyes grew narrow every time she spoke, but his heart brightened with hope. Hope that Trish did like him. But his mind wasn't sure yet.

"Jeff, I realized, that this isn't friendship anymore. It's real. I truly like you."

"I-I-I-…" 

"Say you do." She said in a soft voice. Her eyes were filled with anticipation. Her heart was praying. _Say you do_, she thought. Jeff couldn't get words out of his mouth. So he made a decision, he tilted his head a bit and he made contact with Trish's lips. The first time that a kiss was ment something between them. 

It was long and they both parted reluctantly and took a simple gulp of air and Trish took Jeff's collar and pulled him into a deep kiss, this time she opened her mouth and let her tongue slip into his. It became more intense and they both fell onto the couch.

**Next Day….**

** **

Jeff's eyes fluttered open. He squinted a bit, as the sun glinted toward his eyes, blinding them somewhat. He yawned and rubbed them. He moved his right hand toward the other side of his bed. Instead of feeling his clock, he felt a warm soft body beside him. Jeff questionably turned his head to the side and almost shrieked at the sight that he saw before him.

"T-Trish…." He looked at the sheets that covered his waist. Then back at Trish who slept soundly asleep beside him. He wasn't drunk. Maybe it was the love for her. The love that made him end up in bed, with….HER!

Jeff sat up, and began rubbing his eyes roughly. Trying to wake up from this nightmare. 

_Damn Jeff! You messed up! You majorly messed up! I'm not suppose to sleep with her! Ugh! I'm so in trouble!_

__Jeff glanced at Trish and couldn't resist a smile off his face. Trish looked so beautiful when she slept. He reached over and removed a string of hair out her face and continuously admired her for a while and then realized the point of the whole bed thing. He became more panicky.

Jeff jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt and quickly drove over to Matt's house. He needed advice and advice fast!

_Yeah she aroused me, but why sleep together? Guess I was a little too horny last night._

He pounded on the door and got no answer. He pounded again. Still no answer. Then he slowly remembered that Matt said he was over Aims house. So got in his car and drove quickly to Amy's place.

He pounded 3 times. No answer, but he could hear giggling and pleasure inside. He rolled his eyes and turned the knob and headed in. "Guys I…"

"Matt that tickles stop…" giggled Amy as Matt played with her feet. Matt smiled and began tickling her legs. Amy giggled harder. "Stop." Matt drew her into his arms and tickled her sides. She tried to struggle free, but he held her waist in a firm grip and after that, he placed her with gentle kisses on the neck. Amy laughed harder.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something here?" said Jeff crossing his arms. He wasn't too familiar with the scene. Every time he walked in on them, they were doing the usual 'lovey dovy' stuff. It made Jeff sick. Matt and Amy looked up. Embarrassment crossed their faces.

"Jeff, hey." Matt and Amy pulled apart from each other and stood up. The straightened up their clothes and fixed their hair.

"Hey Matt. Hey Amy." Jeff waved. "Matt I have to talk to you." "What is it?"

"Well…" Jeff scratched the back of his neck nervously. "It's about. You know."

Matt caught the drift. "Ooohh" he said. He turned to Amy. "Aims would you mind leaving us boys alone. It's a guy thing." Amy nodded. "Okay."

"And no eaves dropping."

"I won't." Matt led his brother to the kitchen. "Okay shoot."

"So me and Trish kinda hit it off right." Started Jeff. "And we sort of went over to my place and um, we sort of ya know." 

"I see." Said Matt. Then it was a slight pause and then he said in a bewilderment tone, "You and Trish?"

"Yeah me and Trish." Said Jeff not too enthusiastic. "Horrible isn't it."

"Horrible? I thought you liked her?"

"I do, but isn't sleeping with a girl you like on the first date a little bit too weird?"

"No. And you need to talk Jeff. High school, you were all over girls. What makes this so different?"

"Cause its Trish Damnitt." Said Jeff. "And I do love her, but having sex? Whats that gonna prove."

"Was you drunk?"

"No."

"High?"

"NO."

"Than, I guess you can say, it was true. I mean you wanted it." Matt grabbed an apple and bit into it. Jeff thought about it and still did'nt see the point. "But Trish?"

"You scored man. Get over it." Matt headed out the kitchen, with Jeff behind. "Matt, that it?

"What else do you want from me? I'm not single no more. My bachelor days are long gone." He faced his bro. "And yours will be over soon. Your thing with blondy seems to be serious. So are you willing to take the risk of becoming 'Taken'?" Matt munched on his apple waiting for a response.

"Maybe…" said Jeff. "But I definitely don't want to end up like you and Aims. Tickling and playing with each other? That's too weird. You guys must've been having lots of fun last night. If you catch my drift." Matt gave Jeff a playful jab. 

"Wait when you become in love, buddy."

"I might have already fallen in love."


	6. Relizing Love

Jeff walked into his bedroom nonchalantly and took a deep breath. Trish was still asleep. Jeff headed toward his bed, reached out to touch her soft tangible skin…

Trish made a small noise. Then she slightly moved her arm, then turned over to her other side and got more comfortable. Her soft snore couldn't help but make Jeff smile. 

Maybe Matt's right. I do love her. Really love her. Jeff stood in his same position and watched an angel of his dreams sleep soundly. 

Man she's pretty. I shoulda told her that.Jeff heard some paddling noises outside his room and then heard a heavy pant. Knowing who it was, Jeff poked his head out in his haw way. "Liger, quiet! Trish is trying to rest." Liger only yelped in response. Jeff shooed his dog away. "Be a good dog and go downstairs." Liger did'nt listen and jumped on his master. "Ahhh!"

Trish heard the scream and gently her eyes fluttered open. She winced as the sun shined in her face. She looked around her surroundings and almost screamed. She was in a bed and that must ment…

Trish threw the covers off her, revealing her in her bra and thong. Her face grew more mortified. "Oh, god! What have I done!" She did'nt see Jeff anywhere. He must have freaked too, she thought. Trish got out the bed immediately, but stopped as she heard laughing noises outside the bedroom door. "Jeff is that you?" She picked up her skirt from the floor and covered herself. "Jeffy?" She tiptoed to the door and peeked out the crack of it. She almost giggled at what she was seeing. Liger was licking Jeff away as he laid pinned to the floor. She covered her mouth, not trying to interrupt the moment, but Jeff felt her presence. His eyes went in her direction. He immediately sat up and wiped the drool off his face. "T-t-Trish."

"Jeff." She said faintly. It was a slight pause and Jeff said. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

"Trish I'm the one." She stopped Jeff by stepping into the hall. She still covered herself protectively with her dress. Jeff saw this and stepped closer. "Trish…"

"Jeff, I'm the one who made a move on you. I should be ashamed." She bit her lip as she went on. "I guess this makes me more as a slut." Jeff put his hands on her shoulder. "No, it doesn't. I love you. I really do. I never noticed until now. Don't blame yourself." He spoke softly. His hands pulled her into a hung suddenly and then kissed her on the forehead. Trish was in shock, but wrapped her hands around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "Jeff, I love you." She closed her eyes and she forgot all about her dress and let go of it. She never wanted to leave this moment. They rocked back in forth in their own little world. It was just them. No one else. They both pulled away inches apart and they pulled into a deep romantic kiss that they would never forget and they smiled after. Not taking off their grins, Jeff let go of Trish. "Get dress now." He said. Trish held onto his hand and squeezed it. She never took her gaze from him. "I will…." Jeff lightly kissed her again, on her cheek. Trish let go reluctantly.

I never felt this way before, she thought as she departed from Jeff. She gathered her belongings off the floor. No one has never ever made me smile like that. I mean I'm in love. She slid on her dress and retied it. I love Jeff. It repeated in her head over and over. Trish beamed every time she said the L word. "Love."

She walked out and heard voices downstairs. It sounded like Shane. He hurried down the staircase and saw Jeff giving his pal a friendly hug. Shane noticed Trish and gave Jeff a sly smile. "Jeff, what is this?" he pointed at Trish he had a bit a pink on her cheeks and she smiled.

:"Trish came to spend some time with me." Said Jeff. 

"I guess it is true. You and Trish? Wow!"

"Don't tell me my brother told you that?" said Jeff knowing the answer was yes. Shane nodded guilty. "Everyone knows it."

"Well, I'm glad." Said Trish. "Jeff makes me happy. He's the only man that I truly adore."

It was like this all day, Jeff was very exuberant. Cheery, beaming, and just carefree. Matt and Amy watched Jeff, as he finished whipping up his famous ice-cream Sunday. They had curious looks on their faces. Matt was the first to say a thing. "Jeff, you all right?" Jeff finished dropping the red cherry on his Sunday and looked up at his bro. "Yeah, everything's peachy." He licked his lips at his masterpiece. This time Amy stepped in. "You've been happy all day. Isn't that back of yours killing ya?"

"Guys I'm always happy."

"No, man." Began Matt. "Your tooooooo happppppyyyyy." He exaggerated it a bit. 

"Why can't I be tooooooo haaappppyyyy." He licked some strawberry off his finger. "And besides Trish is coming over." Matt and Amy exchanged glances.

"We knew it." They both said at the same time. Jeff gave his brother and friend an annoyed look. "Don't even think about it….."

"Jeff and Trish. Jeff and Trish. Jeff and Trish…" began Amy. She began to dance and Matt joined along in her song. 

"Not again. Quit nagging." Said Jeff. He dipped his spoon in his dessert and spoon-fed himself. "God. I can't stand you guys." The doorbell ranged and Amy offered to get it. Matt elbowed his brother abruptly. "So, what happened? I mean you went back home and…"

"We got together." Said Jeff. He continued eating his ice-cream and stopped once he saw Trish. He dropped his spoon and stood up. "Your early."

"I know. Tonight we have to hit the road, House show ya know."

"Yeah." Said Matt. "Me and Aims going too, maybe you can come."

"Yea, maybe." Said Jeff. "Trish have I told you, you look fantastic in that shirt? It's the truth." Trish laughed a bit and said, "Thanks Jeff."

"So, I guess you two are now officially an item." Said Amy excitedly. He clasped her hands. "Man, Trish you had the nerve." Trish giggled.

"My Jeffro, growing up!" Matt slapped Jeff's back and sent him flying to the floor, in pain. Everyone shrieked and quickly helped him up. Jeff gasped for air. "Um….Matt you did'nt have to do that."

"Sorry, I'm just so surprised."

"Hey, why don't we all celebrate." Said Amy. "Go out to a…" Jeff eyed Amy and she blushed embarrassingly. "Burger King anyone?"

"I'm up for it!" said Trish.

"Me too." Said Matt.

"Think god, no wannabe French restaurants." Said Jeff in relief.

Fin~


End file.
